El día en que Inglaterra se depiló las cejas
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: El día en que Inglaterra se depiló las cejas, el mundo entero sufrió una violenta convulsión.
1. ¿Por qué ese día?

**Título:** El día en que Inglaterra se depiló las cejas.

**Summary:** El día en que Inglaterra se depiló las cejas, el mundo entero sufrió una violenta convulsión.

**Notas:** Nada, es sólo un fic estúpido ouo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

**Portada: **Arte original de Hidekaz 3

* * *

**.**

**¿Por qué ese día?**

Un día, Inglaterra despertó con ganas de un cambio. Lo había estado pensando hace mucho, pero nunca lo había hecho, a saber por qué motivos. Esa mañana fue diferente.

Esa mañana se depiló las cejas.

El mundo sintió aquella alteración en el orden natural de las cosas y se estremeció, asustado.

* * *

_._

_Y... ya está. Una pequeña introducción para una pequeña idea tonta. Puede que más de alguna persona ya haya tomado la idea, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo yo. El resultado... una cosa random multichapter. Ustedes decidirán si les gusta o no e.e_

_No hay mucho más que decir, así que, ¡hasta la actu de mañana!_


	2. ¿Qué pasó con los otros cejones?

**¿Qué pasó con los otros cejones?**

Cuando Hong Kong se miró al espejo esa mañana, encontró su cara extraña, como si tuviera algo que no debería estar allí. _O como si le faltara algo._ Estuvo cerca de una hora observando su reflejo, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que andaba mal. Sin embargo, al no conseguirlo, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió con su vida como si nada.

Cuando Sealand se levantó esa mañana, podría jurar que sentía el rostro _más ligero. _Enarcó una ceja, notando en el gesto la evidente falta de grosor. Creyó que era una señal más de que era independiente de Inglaterra, ¡una nación con todas las de la ley! Y se puso a celebrarlo con ese baile de la victoria que había ensayado precisamente para ocasiones como esta.

Cuando Hutt River se mojó el rostro para despertarse, descubrió que sus dedos habían pasado de largo hasta la línea de nacimiento de su cabello _como si aquel obstáculo en su camino no estuviera allí. _Las buscó con las yemas, pero se sorprendió al notar que ahora eran sólo una fina línea. Se sonrió, pensando en si se vería más guapo sin esas cosas sobresaliendo en su frente. Cuando vio su reflejo, no obstante, se arrepintió de haberse alegrado. Ahora parecía la copia barata de Luxemburgo.

Cuando Wy se percató de la ausencia de sus cejas "marca Kirkland", no supo si sentirse feliz por ya no ser la única nación femenina con cejas grandes, o ponerse triste por haber perdido aquel rasgo físico que la hacía única. Después de pensarlo un rato, llegó a la conclusión que no le importaba, que tenía muchas cosas más por las cuales sentirse única, y que a lo mejor tener la frente más despejada iba a ser bueno cuando llegara el calor del verano. Se recogió el cabello, yendo a buscar sus óleos.

Cuando Nueva Zelanda le preguntó a Australia que desde cuándo se depilaba las cejas, éste se llevó las manos a la cara con horror y pegó un chillido que debe haberse escuchado hasta en Londres. Su alarma fue mayor cuando vio que el neozelandés estaba en idénticas condiciones. Se cambió de ropa a la velocidad de la luz, saliendo de casa con su traje de exploración, dando por iniciada la misión "Rescatando las cejas perdidas". Aunque eso le valdría miradas furiosas y unos cuantos golpes de cartera cuando se le ocurrió que sus cejas podrían estar ocultas en la cara de algún ciudadano.

Y Nueva Zelanda… bueno, en realidad jamás se dio por enterado que la "depilación de cejas" le había afectado a él también.


	3. ¿Cómo reaccionaron las otras naciones?

**¿Cómo reaccionaron las otras naciones?**

Seychelles al principio creyó que ese correo era de un acosador. Un rubito de cejas depiladas que seguro se creía muy sexy, a juzgar por su mensaje de "¿Cómo me veo?" Estuvo a punto de marcarlo como spam; sin embargo, atinó a revisar el remitente de semejante… correo, quedándose con la boca abierta al reconocer la dirección de cierto molesto extutor. El shock fue tal, que no sabía si reír, llorar, o reenviar el correo a todos sus contactos. Por inercia, acabó haciendo las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

Estados Unidos por poco y escupe su Coca-Cola a la pantalla de su notebook cuando revisó su correo. Si lo que decía Seychelles era verdad… pero no, era demasiado utópico que fuera así. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Canadá, dispuesto a preguntarle si había visto a Inglaterra o si esa imagen que ahora ocupaba su pantalla era simplemente Photoshop.

Canadá contestó el celular, dejándolo a una distancia más que prudente de su oído para evitar que su hermano le destrozara los tímpanos con sus gritos de incredulidad. En realidad, él aún se encontraba en el arduo proceso de asimilar que _ese_ de la pantalla era el mismo Inglaterra de toda la vida. Por más que lo miraba, era incapaz de pensar en algún motivo por el cual el británico se hubiese hecho un cambio de look tan _radical. _¿Sería una señal del apocalipsis? ¿Francia sabía algo de eso? Iba a llamarlo apenas su hermano dejara de darle la lata.

Kumajirou se acercó a su dueño, se trepó a su regazo, miró la pantalla del ordenador durante tres segundos exactos y decidió que tenía hambre.

Nadie contestó en la casa de Francia cuando Canadá marcó su número. El teléfono, tirado de medio lado en el suelo, siguió sonando en una habitación vacía y terriblemente desordenada. En realidad, Francia había hecho un drama completo desde que el mismo Inglaterra le enviara un mensaje de "Bye-bye eyebrows" un par de horas atrás. Definitivamente debía ser una broma de mal gusto, intentaba convencerse, pero una odiosa vocecita en su cabeza le decía que no era así. Finalmente, en un estado de agitación insano, salió de su casa con una maleta a medio hacer y pensando en si ese mensaje no sería un eufemismo para el suicidio.

España simplemente se desternilló de la risa al observar el rostro de la fotografía. Tendría que agradecerle a esa muchacha morena, ¿Seychelles, se llamaba?, por hacerle despertar de tan buen humor esa mañana. ¡Dios mío, qué _mal_ se veía depilado! Se arrepintió —en realidad no— por haber pasado los últimos siglos molestándolo con lo de las pinzas. ¿Pero quién iba a creer que le haría caso? Su celular sonó y lo contestó, aún medio muerto de la risa.

Del otro lado de la línea, le recibió una familiar retahíla de insultos y palabrejas en italiano, mezcladas con unas no familiares risitas maliciosas. Romano era otro que se estaba ahogando de la risa, sin poder creerse que alguien tan serio como Inglaterra hubiese hecho una cosa así. _"¡Se ve terrible, _maledizione!_ ¿Quién le dijo a este idiota que las cejas a lo Coco Chanel le quedarían bien?" _comentó, y España estalló en nuevas carcajadas, dándole la razón mientras se secaba una lagrimita. Al lado de Italia del Sur, sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba riendo.

La cara de su contraparte norteña era de un espanto absoluto.

La de cierto alemán también.

Prusia sólo pensó en que ya no podría seguir molestándolo por las cejas, sino que tendría que inventarse apodos para gente con la frente amplia.


	4. ¿E Inglaterra?

**¿E Inglaterra…?**

La bandeja de entrada de Inglaterra se llenó de emails preguntándole en qué demonios estaba pensando, en que si era real esa imagen o diciéndole que April Fools ya había pasado hace rato. De hecho, si no fuera porque apagó su teléfono, probablemente se habría vuelto loco de tanto escuchar el _God save the Queen _chillando desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta. No podía creerlo, ¿es que acaso eran idiotas? ¡Era imposible crear tanto escándalo por un hecho tan simple!_ Sólo se había depilado las cejas, _y ahí estaban todos, preguntándole el por qué. ¿Eso qué les importaba? Lo hizo porque se le dio la gana, punto. No había otra respuesta al asunto.

Inglaterra jamás iba a decir que fue porque estaba cansado de los motes —cada vez más ridículos— que a _ciertas naciones_ les encantaba inventar. Ya estaba harto de ser llamado cejotas, cejudo, uniceja, anglocejón, Míster Cejas, cejas de azotador, Frida Kahlo o pariente de Rock Lee —aunque sinceramente no entendía el porqué de ese último—.

De todos modos, no había sido depilación. La cera se le hacía grotesca; las pinzas, un lento instrumento de tortura medieval para alguien con un calibre de cejas como el suyo; y las cremas depilatorias, sencillamente muy femeninas. Al final, sólo fue utilizar la navaja de afeitar en un sitio en el que no estaba acostumbrado a usarla.

Si hubiese pensado en qué consecuencias traerían sus actos, Inglaterra jamás habría cometido semejante barbaridad.


	5. ¿¡Consecuencias?

**¿¡Consecuencias!?**

Esa tarde tocaba reunión de la ONU y, bueno… alguien estaba teniendo problemas para entrar al edificio.

—¡Que me dejen pasar, _for the Queen's sake! _¿Es que acaso no saben quién soy yo?

—Nuestras disculpas, eh, señor, pero no se permite el ingreso a este edificio de personas…

—¡Ya sé que no dejan que entren personas no autorizadas, _bollocks! _¡Pero yo soy una nación hecha y derecha! _¡I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! _¡Exijo hablar con sus superiores por este atropello!

Pero no. Los guardias se mantenían inamovibles en su postura. No importó que les mostrara sus documentos y les dijera amablemente los más floridos insultos que se le ocurrieron en un perfecto inglés británico. No. De hecho, no fue hasta que Australia lo volteó, le miró a la cara y cayó de rodillas gritándole al cielo que cuál era su problema con las cejas grandes, que los guardias pensaron que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el tipo rubio y de finas cejas que tenían al frente podía ser el genuino representante del Reino Unido.

Apenas estaban considerando esa opción, cuando el representante de Francia —despeinado y con una corbata que no le combinaba a su camisa— se le echó encima entre sollozos y gimoteos.

—¡Por fin te encuentro, _cher!_ ¡No sabes la agonía por la que me has hecho pasar! ¡Aquello que intentas hacer está mal, _Angleterre!_ ¡Nada más piensa en tu gente, en tu…!

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando, rana? —reaccionó el inglés en automático, quitándoselo de encima y fulminándolo con la mirada—. Lo hecho, hecho está, idiota.

Francia levantó apenas el rostro lloroso, encontrándose con la habitual cara gruñona de Inglaterra… aunque no se veía tan molesta como era usual. Le faltaba algo de fuerza a sus ojos. ¿Por qué sería? Esperen…

—¿Te depilaste las cejas, _cher?_ —exclamó asombrado, señalando lo obvio.

—¡Te lo dije esta mañana, _you bloody git!_

—¿Me lo dijis…? ¡Oh, _mon Dieu!_ ¡Creí que era un mensaje suicida!

—¿Un _what?_ ¿Es que eres idiota o qué? ¡Quitando el hecho que jamás haría eso, nosotros no…!

—¡Eres un _imbécile,_ oh,_ Angleterre!_ ¡Preocuparme de la manera que lo has hecho debería ser ilegal!

—Pues no veo por qué habrías de preocuparte —bufó, desviando la mirada. No iba a admitir que estaba un poco feliz por esa reacción. Pero entonces…

Una carcajada interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—_¡Cazzo,_ esto es mil veces mejor en vivo y en directo! —alcanzó a pronunciar Italia Romano, antes de partirse el culo de la risa.

Valía la pena haberse apresurado en llegar a la reunión —aunque no era como que necesitara excusas para hundir el pie en el acelerador, de todos modos—. Inglaterra había pasado de nación terrorífica a idiota ridículo en menos de dos… centímetros, de espesor de ceja. La sola idea le provocó un nuevo ataque de risa, lágrimas y manotazos al aire incluidos. Francia temió por la integridad del italiano. En efecto, allá iba el británico con las manos empuñadas y la cara roja —de ira, tal vez también vergüenza— a demostrarle que, con cejas o sin ellas, aún era capaz de patearle su maldito trasero enfundado en ropa de diseñador.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos. A mitad de camino, se llevó la diestra hacia el pecho, estrujando su camisa como si quisiera arrancársela. Apretó los ojos, jadeando, y se encorvó hacia adelante hasta caer de rodillas. Por algún motivo, se había puesto extremadamente pálido. Sus labios temblorosos parecían querer decir un mensaje que nadie alcanzó a escuchar.

Su cabeza impactó contra el suelo con un sonido seco, y sólo entonces los demás se percataron de que algo terrible estaba pasando.


	6. ¿¡Ehhh?

**¿¡Ehhh!?**

Fue poner el BBC News en la televisión y espantarse con el desorden en que estaba todo. Los locutores, visiblemente alterados, informaban de noticias de última hora a alta velocidad. Un temporal se había desatado al suroeste de la isla, y las olas amenazaban con barrer las construcciones más próximas a la costa. Los fuertes vientos, en tanto, afectaban un área mayor, y en imágenes se veían los árboles desgajándose y las personas corriendo con dificultades a refugiarse. Lluvias torrenciales ya estaban inundando algunas zonas de Inglaterra y Gales pese a ser verano, y pronto un corte de luz les impidió saber qué otros desastres pasaban como para tener tan alarmados a los ingleses. En Twitter, el hashtag #WTFEngland se había vuelto TrendyTopic, lleno de tweets quejándose del brusco cambio climático que nadie había mencionado ni hubo forma alguna de predecir. Literalmente, "en un segundo estaba soleado y al siguiente estaba toda esta tormenta. En serio, #WTFEngland".

No estaban seguros de si querían seguir investigando. Al menos estaba clara la causa del estado actual de la representación inglesa; sin embargo, lo que no entendían era el porqué de tal desastre meteorológico. Tampoco estaban seguros de cuánto durarían las malas condiciones antes de mejorarse… o si empeorarían con el transcurso del tiempo. Lo único que sabían era que, de seguir así, tendrían que intervenir de alguna forma.

Inglaterra, ahora tendido en la cama de una habitación de hotel, dormía intranquilo sus problemas.


	7. ¿Qué hacer?

**¿Qué hacer?**

Preocupados como estaban, ninguna de las naciones que alcanzaron a llegar a la junta quiso irse. Tomaron turnos para vigilar a Inglaterra, mientras otros se ocupaban del abastecimiento de aquel dormitorio y de distribuir el espacio para todos los presentes. ¿El resultado? Veinticinco naciones apelotonadas, embutidas en sacos de dormir, intentando buscar una posición relativamente cómoda para descansar antes que les tocara su turno de cuidar al inglés. Algunos gruñían entre dientes, molestos por el giro de los acontecimientos; otros —como Estados Unidos— no dejaban de hablar, en un intento de tranquilizarse a sí mismos. Pero todos, sin excepción, se cuestionaban qué era tan terrible como para dejar a un inmortal en semejante estado. Todos se preguntaban si algo así podría llegar a pasarles.

Todos se preguntaban qué hacer, pero nadie sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

* * *

_._

_Penúltimo capítulo, ahora sólo queda el capítulo final y el epílogo. Muchas gracias desde ya a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia uwu De verdad me alegran el día sus comentarios (aunque al principio me asustaron xDDD)_

_¡Hasta mañana!_


	8. ¡Falsa alarma, falsa alarma!

**¡Falsa alarma, falsa alarma!**

Al día siguiente, un sonriente ruso se encargaba de despertar _amablemente_ a las naciones con un golpe de su grifo. Uno a uno, todos le _agradecieron_ con una exclamación poco santa, sobándose la parte afectada y quejándose de por qué estaban recibiendo ese trato.

—El clima volvió a la normalidad en Inglaterra. —Fue su breve respuesta—. ¡Al final, todos se preocuparon por nada!

Giraron sus cabezas hacia la televisión, nuevamente encendida. En efecto, había un sol radiante, y si no fuera por los charcos en las calles y los árboles maltratados, nadie habría pensado que horas atrás ese lugar estaba siendo atacado por un temporal. Las naciones miraron, incrédulos, las entrevistas con expertos intentando explicar el fenómeno y las expresiones tranquilas de todos. En serio, ¿¡qué estaba pasando!?

Demasiado impactados para notar otra cosa, nadie se percató que Inglaterra, aún dormido en su cama, había recuperado aquel característico rasgo facial suyo que la mañana anterior había tratado de erradicar.


	9. ¿La lección es, entonces…?

**¿La lección es, entonces…?**

—Memorándum para mí: Nunca volver, ni siquiera a pensar, en depilarme las cejas —escribió con letra cursiva en su diario. Luego, repitió el procedimiento en su celular, en la libreta de encima del escritorio y en una nota adhesiva que pegó en el espejo de su cuarto de baño—. Listo. Con eso debería bastar.

No tenía la más mínima intención de repetir tan desagradable experiencia.


End file.
